Confessions of love
by missy5567
Summary: what happens when the cullen boys move to ireland will romance bloom. sorry am rubbish at summarys this my first fanfic review plz


Confessions of love

**Sarah pov** 1. First day

First day back to school after the holidays its lashing rain, freezing cold and I'm late, perfect. The school car park was packed when I got there great I'll have to park in the car park furthest away from the school. I noticed two new cars park near me one was a white Jeep the other was a sliver Volvo, cool. I ran over to the school and I'll still got soaked, well it's always the same in Ireland rain, rain, rain. I went straight to my locker. I saw Aoife and Clara running down the corridor towards me. "Guess what guess what" they said together. "You didn't wait for me this morning that's what" I said "Sorry about that I didn't want to wake you" they said. "Anyway" Clara said "Guess what guess what" "what" I said. "Three new boys started today they moved here from America" they said "yeah I saw their cars in the car park" I told them. "I think there vamps" Aoife said her golden brown eyes glittering. "Omg here they come" Clara said "hand me some lippy" "Great I'm as pale as you Aoife" I said "me too" Clara sighed "thanks guys" Aoife said.

**Emmett pov**

"Hey eddiekeniz look there's vamps here too" "where, are you sure Em" Eddie said "yeah three of them over there by the notice board" "hey I think you're right" jazz said "look cool guys" jazz said as we walked by the girls "they are so checking us out dude's" I told them

**Sarah pov**

"Come on we're going to be late for class" I said walking off down the corridor towards the Irish room. "Aoife, Clara stop staring at them" I said "their just so gorgeous" they said. Mrs Cold called the role. This class is so boring I just sat there doodling in my copy.

2. P.E

The bell rang I waved to Aoife and Clara and I headed over to gym. I got changed into to my t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms. Mr Strength the P.E teacher was shouting for us to get a move on. Tomorrow I'm bringing in a packet of chill pills for him. By the time I got changed he had already started picking out pairs for tak won do. "Megan you'll go with mike, Louise you will go with Melanie, Sarah you'll go with Emmett" Emmett cool name, he must be one of the new lads that started today. I walked over to one of the mats and he followed. He was tall with short brown hair, pale white skin golden brown eyes and really muscley. "Hi" I said "I'm Sarah" "I'm Emmett" he said shaking my hand "whoa that's a big scare " he said "yeah its horrible "I said shuddering "Did you move here from America" I asked "yeah" he said "Washington state". "Cool, not much different here then always raining" I said. "So you've been to Washington then" he said "yeah about a year ago" I told him "cool" he said "Are those other lads you're brothers" I asked "yeah" he said "the blonde one he's called Jasper and Edward he's the other one". "Cool" I said. Clara and Aoife might get lucky then I thought to myself "Have you done tak won do before" I asked. "Yeah" he said "well go easy on me then I want to home in one piece if you don't mind". He laughed "I'm not scary am I" "no" I said "just muscley". "First person to knock their opponent to the ground wins" Mr Strength shouted. "You're good" he said "just like my friends say small but mighty" I told him "that's true very true" he said.

**Emmett pov**

I'll wonder if she's a vamp like me, she's cold and strong she really pale and has golden brown eyes she has to be one last test though she went to kick me this time it was really hard I fell to the ground and she tumbled on top of me o god she has the most gorgeous scent shit Emmett control you're self oh no she's blushing as well she can't be a vamp boo who.

**Sarah pov**

"Don't bite me" I said "what do you mean" he said looking worried "well it's pretty obvious" I said "but how do you know" he asked puzzled "about a year ago I went to Washington with my sisters. Aoife and I got attacked by a vamp he bit me first" I said showing him my scare again "Aoife got him off me before the venom could spread then he bit her I was to weak to push him off her, the next thing I woke up and I was in the hospital and Aoife and Clara my other sister were sitting next to me". "Whoa" he said staring at me .The bell rang "see you later Sarah" Emmett called after me "see ya" I said as I walk off to get changed.

3. Meanwhile

**Edward pov**

"Jazz do you think their vamp's Carlise would of told us if their were other vamps here wouldn't he" "don't know but they sure do look like vamps" he replied "shit jazz we're late" Clara, Aoife separate now or I'm calling you're parents" I heard the teacher shouting "but please sir we weren't talking" I heard them pleading "I mean it girls move" "fine then sir" they said as we entered the room. "did you get lost or something boys you're ten minutes late" he said "no sir" we said "fine then, you blondie you sit over there" he pointed to one of the girls we say this morning she was pale had short dark brown hair and golden brown eyes, lucky jazz "and you sit over there" he pointed to another one of the girls we say this morning she had long wavy brown hair, pale skin and very dark brown eyes nearly black if she's a vamp I don't know how she sticks being around so many people. "Hi my name is Edward Cullen" I said as I sat down. "Hi I'm Clara please to meet you" she said shaking my hand which was quite warm oh she's not a vamp I think I might cry. I had to try and not smile when I was reading her mind I knew I was good looking but she thinks that I'm absolutely gorgeous "what are you smiling at" she asked innocently "oh nothing" how could we have mistaken them for vamps. weird we can usually tell if their a vamp or not from a mile away. Jazzes girl must be a vamp he getting really close.

**Jazz pov**

Oh yeah my girls a vamp. Oh poor Eddie doesn't look like he's getting very close to his girl. "Hi I'm jasper" I said "hi I'm Aoife" she said hugging me "yeah you're a vamp like me I won't be a loner anymore" she said "oh are you're friends not vamps" I asked her "Clara and Sarah are my sister's and no their not vamps" "oh so what happened" I asked her. "God you're nosey" she said "if you don't want to tell me then don't I'm just curious" I said "I ways only joking" she said laughing "so what happened" I asked again "About a year ago I went to Washington with my sisters. Sarah and I got attacked by a vamp he bit Sarah first, I got him off her before the venom could spread then he bit me it's was like a fire burning through me. I thought that he was going to drain me. Then a car rammed into him and he ran off. The dude in the car brought us to the hospital. I was really worried about Sarah she blackout after he bit her she doesn't remember being in the car". "Whoa you survived that's amazing". I said dazzled by her story. "so who's the newest veggie in you're family" she asked me "Emmett, how did you know we were veggies" I asked puzzled "you're eyes silly and how would be able to control you're self around all these people if you weren't" she said "People stop talking NOW" the teacher shouted "is he always like this" I asked her "yeah always" she sighed.

4. Gossip

**Sarah pov**

When we got to maths Aoife was already waiting for us. "Hey guys there's something I got to tell you" she said when we sat down "hey I have something to tell you as well" Clara said. "I bet you twenty euro I know what you're going to say" I said "what are we going to say then miss smarty pants" they said "one of the new lads are in one of you're class" "hey that's not fair how did you know" Aoife asked "because one of them is in my P.E class he's name's Emmett before you ask he's the one with the short brown hair". "Oh well jasper the blond one he's in my French class, he's so kind, so sweet and so gorgeous "she sat there staring at him most of the way through the class" Clara said "but I thought you guys sat beside each other" I asked "we did but Mr Immortal moved us for talking" Aoife said "oh, so what's Edward like Clara" I asked "well he's very smart" she said " and he's totally gorgeous". "Girls shhh" Mrs Speed said. When the bell rang we headed over to the canteen when we got there sitting at our table was Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Aoife being Aoife went straight over and sat beside Jasper "bien bonjour la" she said in a funny French accent putting her arm around Jasper, he smiled and lifted her on to his knee. That must have been some double French they had. "So you're the blonde that tried to murder my brother in P.E" Edward said "hey what's wrong with blondes" I asked him "nothing really" he said "but you don't have to live with one" "we do" Aoife and Clara said. "so what's you're next class" Clara asked "metal work" they said together. "Cool see you round then" we said pulling Aoife off jasper's lap "come on we haven't been to lockers yet" I said dragging Aoife across the canteen.

5. Bad News

2 months later

Clara's with Edward, Aoife's with Jasper and me well I suppose you could say I'm with Emmett it's not official or anything (ring ring)

Sarah: hey jazz what's the crac

Jasper: nothing much is Aoife there

Sarah: yeah I'll get her now

"Aoife jazz is on the phone" I shouted up to her "k coming now" she shouted back. I handed her the phone.

Aoife: hey jazz what's de crac

Jasper: I have to tell you something important

Aoife: what is it?

Jasper: I don't know if he's told her yet but Emmett's going back to Washington with my dad.

Aoife: Omg Sarah going to be so upset

I heard my name being mentioned so I picked up the other phone and listened to what they were saying.

Aoife: when is he going?

Jasper: next week I think

Aoife: should I tell her

Jasper: no I think he's going to call around later and tell her

Aoife: oh poor Sarah

Jasper: I know Emmett doesn't want to go either

Aoife: why is he going then?

Jasper: family business and stuff

Aoife: oh

Jasper: I've got to go see you later Aoife

Aoife: see ya

6. Misery

He's going, why, jazz said he doesn't want to go can't he just stay. I got up grabbed my jacket and ran out the front door. "Sarah where are you going" Aoife called after me "if Emmett doesn't want me then I don't want to be around" I told her holding back tears "how did you know about that" " don't get mad I listened to you conversation with jazz" "oh, Sarah don't go you know that's not true" Aoife said pleading with me "why is he going then" I asked her " jazz said it was family business" "how do you know he's telling the truth, he could of known I was listening to you're conversation and said that so he wouldn't hurt my feelings" " don't be silly Sarah" "just leave me alone Aoife" I started to run "don't dare follow me" I shouted back to her as I entered the woods my favourite place ever. We made a treehouse here when we were little it's falling apart now but I climbed up the ladder into the treehouse sat down and started crying.

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER**

It was silent so peaceful. It was pitch black outside. I was too tired to move but I was too tired. I've been out here for hours they must be getting worried oh well they will find me eventually I hope.

7. Clara's Chapter

**Clara pov**

"Always early aren't you" I said as I got into Edwards car "yeah that's me Mr On Time" "ha ha very funny" I said "so where are we going" "the new Italian in town" "why" I asked him puzzled "I thought Italian was you're favourite" he said "it is but you don't eat" "it doesn't matter as long as you like it" he said "that's really sweet of you". We arrived at this small old fashioned cottage. "Is this the Italian" I asked staring at the cottage "yup are you coming in or not" he asked me "yeah sure". I'm Edward Cullen I reserved a table for two" he told the waiter when we entered the restaurant "yes right over her sir" the waiter pointed to a table next to the window "wow amazing view" I said looking out the window. "Only the best for you" he said kissing me on the forehead. "I'll have a pizza with ham and pineapple" I said without looking at the menu "how do you know they'll have it you haven't looked at the menu yet" he said "it's an Italian restaurant they will definitely have pizza and I thought you were smart" I told him. "Are you ready to order" the waiter asked "yes" we replied "I'll have a pizza with ham and pineapple and a coke please" "and for you sir" "just a glass of water" "ok" the waiter said and he walked off. (Ring ring) "I told Aoife not to ring me during dinner" I told him "it's ok answer it"

Clara: what is it Aoife

Aoife: Sarah's gone missing she stormed off early and she has not come back yet

Clara: omg why did she storm off

Aoife: long story I'll tell you later

Clara: ok were on are way over.

Aoife: we've got to find her Clara

Clara: we will Aoife, we will

Aoife: ok bye

Clara: bye

"What's going on Edward" I asked "Emmett's going back to Washington" he said "oh god, when" "next week" "oh poor Sarah let's go". When we arrived home Aoife came running out "let's start looking now" Aoife said "I just called Emmett he's on his way over" Jasper said "ok lets go" I said as we headed towards the woods

8. Accident

**Sarah pov**

I woke up it was pitch black and freezing cold. I tried to stand up but my legs were numb I grabbed on to one of the window ledges to pull myself up. There was a creaking sound.

**BANG**

Everything went black.

The wind rushed against my as I woke up. I could feel he's arms tightly around me "Emmett" I said "go to sleep Sarah, I'm taking you to Carlise because you broke you're leg" he said gently stroking my leg. He pulled me close to his face and kissed me "go to sleep Sarah" he said again "ok" I said as I blacked out.

9. Hospital

"She's waking up, she's waking up" I heard Aoife saying as I opened my eyes. They ran over and smothered me with hugs. I tried to sit up but my legs felt heavy. "Let me give you a hand" the doctor said helping me up. "I'm Carlise the boys father" he told me "have we met before" I asked him "yes I was the doctor in the hospital when you got attacked by that vampire" "oh, yes I remember now" "so what happened" I asked "you don't remember" Emmett said looking kind of hurt "no" I said winking at him "oh" he said "well you stormed off into the woods the treehouse collapsed Emmett carried you here" Edward told me "and you broke you're leg" Jasper pointed out "I can see that" I said "no tak won do for awhile then I'll be a lot safer" Emmett said "ha ha ha very funny" I said. After awhile Carlise and the lads went outside "Aoife I'm sorry for storming off like that and Clara I'm sorry for ruining you're date with Eddie" I said "it's ok we'll forgive you" they said giving me a hug. Then Emmett appeared at the door "can I talk to you Sarah" he said "yeah sure" I said "we'll leave you to it then" Clara and Aoife said giggling as they walked out the door. "Sarah it's all my fault you're in here I should of just told you I was going" he said "no it's not I was stupid storming off like that if you have to go you have to go" I said "well I'm not going now" he said "why not" I asked "if you're on crutches you're going to need someone to push people out off the way in school" he said "you're so sweet" I said "do you really forget earlier" he asked "no just about the treehouse falling" I said "oh well just in case you forget" he said pulling me close and kissing me. "I might have to forget stuff more often" I said "I think so" he said kissing me again.


End file.
